Zonnie Gadien
Zonnie was born to Udhon Uchiha and Raysheia Jugo in the Sound Kingdom. From when he was a little child, he wanted to become a powerful and widely recognized ninja like his parents; and heavily trained- to the point of chakra exaustion. His ninja academy days were full of developing friendships, ferocious training and eating a lot of tomatoes (another father-son-similarity). A while later, he was on a one man team and discovered the Demon Seal on his stomach. Around some time later during the second war of worlds, he saw his best friend, Inue, killed infront of his own eyes, due to a peace requiem. Zonnie became extremely angered and released a huge amount of the Ten-Tails' chakra, and began randomly attacking people and objects alike. Before he could cause a great extensive amount of damage, the Demon Seal awoke, and in it was infact his father who told him that violence wasn't the way and that if he wants to be reconiseable as a strong and powerfull ninja, he can't get mad at what the village is doing and that he will soon come home. Before Udhon left, he gave Zonnie several scrolls to learn from. One containing both the Quizen and Rigkun Clone Technique, and the other being a summoning contract. With feirce determination to be just like his parents, Zonnie trained harshly and fully mastered both techniques. Even with the peace requiem, the Sound Kingdom was defeated, and the entire villige was obliterated. Luckly, in the nick of time, Zonnie was sent to planet Earth, in order to defeat its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Wavnd was seen as enough for the task. '' ''After crash-landing on Earth, Zonnie became the adopted grandson of an old man named Armaldo, who found him in the woods. Armaldo took Zonnie under his wing, and trained him in the Ninja arts. Quickly learning much jutsu, including a mysterious teleporting technique and summoning as well as obtaining his Kagegan, he vowed to use this knowlage to get his revenge. Armaldo one day discovered Zonnie's transformations, and thus told him to never become extremely angered during a full moon. However, one night he did, and this was the first time he activated his four-tailed form, causing him to unknowingly kill Armaldo. Soon Zonnie then began to travel on his own, and during a battle to save Earth his Jninchuriki transformations brought many attetion to himself, while moast of it was hatered, a man named Dante, who was a Sound Kingdom survivor, had discovered this relised that it was the son of Udhon. Zonnie found himself traveling to Otogakure, a villiage in which accepts missing-nin and finds several other Sound Kingdom survivors. He soon forgot about his mission, and makes a home in Otogakure. During the time after leaving the acadmey, he meets some odd friends, and the five soon become known as the legendary Pentagon Five. '' ''His skills become great enough to become a specialist hired assiasin. He would later train with his mutantion and sometime since then, he saved the village and became somewhat beloved in Otogakure, the village's hero, or more specifically, the Hero of Heroes is what Xion described him as. '' ''Now this is the story of what happened after he meets the pentagon five, but before he becomes anknowleged in Otogakure. ''This is.... '' Zonnie Gadien "Your name, Zonnie right?" "The goddamn greatest!" The young Uchiha said while studying his students. Not so long ago, he dicided to take three people he found intresting under his wing, and by god, his team were surely something. "Keep trying harder, Tidus. By the way, you really need to thing about learning some techniques other then Douton." "Thats so not fair! We are not a mutant who has the abilities and knowlege of thousands creatures, and all the bijuu!" "Haha true. But this still doesent mean I can't judge your own abilities. I'm still your sensei, and the Otokage after all." Yep, Zonnie became Otokage after a 'talk' with the previous Otokage, Kyuaku. Of corse, the two words barely came out of the guys mouth before being hospitalised. Zonnie of corse was never there to do any paper work, thats what clones were for.﻿﻿